My Ramen!
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: Kagome never realized how crazy Inuyasha got when he was deprived of his beloved ramen... InuKag, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha._

_**Summary: Kagome never realized how crazy Inuyasha got when he was deprived of his beloved ramen. InuKag, oneshot**_

_My first Inuyasha fic is an InuKag. How surprising! I really never thought I'd ever write an Inuyasha x Kagome fic, but here it is, for all to see! And, I am prepared for **EvilDoer**, who is supposed to be my friend, to come and kill and/or maim me. She despises Kagome and everything to do with her...yes, I said it. She hates "beloved" Kagome! Haha. _

_Anyway, I hope that whoever is reading this will be really nice and review. This is my first InuKag, so be kind!_

_Here' s the fic!_

* * *

**My Ramen!**

* * *

Kagome sighed lightly as she marched into the kitchen. Her large yellow backpack she always took to the Feudal Era was mounted safely on her back, it was lighter than usual, because she had yet to fill it. She hefted the pack off of her frame and plopped it down on the large kitchen table, the empty sack collapsed on itself as she did so. 

She sighed once more as she rummaged through the cabinets and drawers, desperately searching for her friends's favorite treats from her time. _Chocolate for Shippo, this for Sango, that for Miroku, and some treats for Kirara. _She smiled happily to herself as she filled the pack almost to bursting. "There we go, that should be enough!" She chirped as she lifted the backpack onto her shoulders.

The raven haired girl paused, "Oh, how could I forget about Inuyasha?" She laughed, grabbing a small plastic bowl of ramen, which had been prepared the night before. "There we go." She said as she placed it into the side pocket of her pack and smiled.

Kagome could only think of what Inuyasha would do to her if she forgot his ramen. She had once forgotten it and he cursed and screamed and pouted like a little kid until she got so tired of it that she went back to her own time and retrieved the food item for him. She remembered his childlike grin as he devoured said food item.

"Mom! I'm about to leave!" Kagome yelled, her voice echoing throughout the Higurashi residence.

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room and gave her daughter a warm hug. "I'm going to miss you, Kagome." She said, smiling bitterly.

"I'll miss you too, Mom." Kagome replied, returning the embrace. She hated leaving her mother to be the only one to care after her little brother and Grandfather, but she had to.

As Kagome walked out of the door and into the yard, she smiled over at her mother, who returned the gesture, only hers held a slight hint of sadness.

_I'm sorry, Mom, but this is something I have to do. I can't stay her like you want me to until it's over..._

Kagome shook her head, trying to make any thoughts of missing her mother and relatives disappear as she entered the shrine.

As she looked over the dark entrance to the old well, she was finally ridden of her thoughts of missing her family and friends by the thoughts of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha in the Feudal Era.

She climbed over the edge of the well and jumped into darkness. As the blue light enveloped her body, she thought of something mischievous to take her mind off of her family...

_Inuyasha without ramen makes Inuyasha a sad boy..._

She laughed to herself as she was transported into another era.

* * *

Silver ears perked up and a nose twitched, sniffing the air. 

Amber orbs widened in realization.

The familiar scent of Kagome was in the air.

And Kagome coming back from her own time meant one thing...

Ramen!

Inuyasha immediately jumped up from his sitting position in Kaede's hut and stood, placing his hands on his hips in a very confident gesture. "Ha ha!" He laughed, rather pompously, licking his lips as he did so. "Kagome's here."

Sango knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "I don't think you've ever been this excited to see Kagome, Inuyasha." She asked curiously, brushing some of her bangs out of her face.

"Me either." Shippo piped up.

Inuyasha glared at all of them, as if he _knew _they should know the answer.

Miroku answered for him.

"Kagome is back from her own time, which means she has brought some of her food for us. And you know Inuyasha is obsessed with ramen..."

"I am _not_ obsessed!"

"Denial, denial..."

"I am not in de - _what_?" Inuyasha rose an eyebrow at the monk, who chuckled at him. "Why are you laughing, monk!" He said, rather a shout than a question.

"_Denial _is the refusal to acknowledge an unacceptable truth or emotion."

"What does _that _mean? I can't understand all your damn fancy crap!"

"I just explained what it meant to you." Miroku kept his calm.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said as he stomped out of hut, slinging the paper door out of his way. The people just stared as it swung slightly, then slowly stopped.

The first person to speak was little Shippo.

"He really is hot tempered, isn't he?"

* * *

"Ramen, ramen, ramen..." Inuyasha sang as he made his way to the well. "Ramen, ramen, ramen...ramen!" A smile was on his face as he walked happily over to where Kagome would be. "Ramen, ramen, RAMEN!" 

The hanyou had never been happier. He hadn't had his favorite dish in quite a while and he was, to say the least, _very_ ecstatic.

Once he got to the well, there was miko in sight.

"Kagome...?" He called out softly.

His nose picked up her scent. She was close, but he just couldn't pinpoint exactly where she was. "Kagome?" He was astonished at how soft his voice was. He must have really wanted that ramen. _She better not have forgotten my **ramen**!_

Oh, he wanted his ramen alright...

"Kagome...Kagome..."

The hanyou became frustrated and crossed his arms. No one wanted to mess with Inuyasha when he was angry and ramen-deprived...that was like taking away chocolate from a woman on PMS.

Very scary, yes.

Finally, the silver haired man lost his patience and burst out...

"KAGOME, GIVE ME MY DAMN RAMEN!"

His voice shook the trees around him. Birds fluttered furiously away, as if Inuyasha was trying to kill them. A squirrel scurried in front of him. He kicked it. "Damn squirrels." He muttered, baring his teeth. The squirrel gave a squeak and hurried off. It was obvious that cute, cuddly animals hated Inuyasha when he was in a bad mood, well, they hated him all the time. That was probably why he and Shippo got into so many fights...

But that was beside the point, Inuyasha wanted his ramen, and he wanted it _desperately_.

His feet made a light crunch in the crisp green grass as he walked over to the well and sat down on the edge of it. He contemplated jumping in and going to Kagome's own time and stealing a package of ramen for himself, but he decided against it. _I don't want to seem **too **desperate. _He thought as he gazed down the well, into the pitch black darkness, trying to ignore his growling stomach and the urge to rip out Kagome's tonsils for hiding from him and not giving him his ramen.

Inuyasha rid himself of these thoughts and continued to stare down into the darkness of the well. _Aw, screw it! I'm hungry! _He stood up on the wooden edges of the well and gazed into the portal once again. "Ramen, here I come!" He prepared himself to jump in when...

"BOO!"

"AUGH!"

Slip.

Tumble.

Smack.

"Damn it, that hurt!"

Laughter.

"That was so funny! I can't believe you fell for it!"

"Wench!"

"SIT BOY!"

Smack.

Mumble, mumble.

Inuyasha rose up from the rubble created by the imprint of his body in the dirt. Golden orbs glared dangerously at the raven haired girl. "Why did you have to say that?"

"What? Sit?"

Smack!

"Damn, woman!"

"If you keep talking to me like that, there'll be no ramen for you..." Kagome taunted, bringing out the small bowl of noodles, wrapped carefully so it wouldn't spill.

"If you keep saying _that word_ I won't have any teeth left to eat it with - " Inuyasha paused for a second. "Ramen! You have ramen!"

"Yeah, Inuyasha, I brought you your precious ramen..."

Inuyasha reached up to grab the delicious snack, but Kagome pulled it out of his grasp. "I don't think I'll give it to you now." She said decisively.

"But...why?"

"Cause I want it. _I_ get hungry _too_, ya know?"

"Well, _I _want _my_ ramen!" Inuyasha attempted to grab the food item once more.

Kagome moved it out of his reach. "Since when was it _your _ramen?" She quirked a delicate eyebrow at him, teasing him.

"Since it - hell, I don't know..."

"Good, so we have an understanding." Kagome sat down on the edge of the well, and pulled open the top of the ramen, which was inside of a plastic container. She got out a pair of chopsticks and scooped out some of the noodles. She ate them, savoring their taste, smiling all the way.

"Hey! That's _my ramen_!" Inuyasha boomed.

"Looks like it's mine now!"

"Give it here!" Inuyasha walked threateningly toward her.

"Sit."

Smack!

Inuyasha didn't let the command stop him, for he immediately rose and stood straight in front of the girl, who was smirking at him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just going to stare at you until you realize that you are guilty for a crime."

"Crime? Me eating ramen is a crime? Since when?"

"It's _my ramen_!"

"Whatever." Kagome ate some more of the noodles and smiled as she got up from her seating position and started to walk around, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I love seeing you squirm."

Inuyasha growled.

Kagome's pace quickened, as if she were trying to get away from the hanyou before he tried to kill her, which she knew he might attempt if she kept tempting him like this.

But seeing him this frustrated...this bent out of shape...it made him kind of...

Cute.

Kagome almost slapped herself for thinking that, but the realized it was true, despite her pleas to herself, insisting her that he was _not_ cute.

She noticed Inuyasha was behind her, following her, watching her every move.

_Great...he's going to stalk me until I give him some ramen..._

Kagome turned around to face him and sighed in an exasperated manner, "Inuyasha, if you really want it, you can have it - " She held the ramen out to him as if it were a gesture of peace, which she certainly knew it wasn't.

She was cut off when Inuyasha uncharacteristically tripped over a rock.

And fell on top of her.

It was a very compromising position.

Inuyasha was on top of Kagome, his hands being the only thing holding him up, and were placed on either side of her shoulders. He was straddling her waist. Kagome was helplessly under his body, her hands pressed against his chest. Her chocolate orbs were wide, staring deep into his own golden ones, which were also very shocked looking in appearance.

"I-Inuyasha...?" Kagome stuttered, her voice barely a soft whisper.

Inuyasha said nothing, he was lost in the depths of her chocolate orbs. The bowl of ramen was spilled beside them, leaking its contents onto the earth. His face was only inches from hers, his ivory locks fell around her like a sheet. She could feel his hot breath touch her cheeks, and she became flushed.

Kagome tried to say his name once more, but was interrupted by the very familiar voice of Miroku.

"_Denial, denial_..."

* * *

_**End.**_

_So, how was it? I hope it was pretty good for a first attempt at InuKag. I know Inuyasha was OOC because...well, for a fic to be funny, some characters have to be out of character. EvilDoer is probably going to kill me, like I said before, for writing this. She is already going psycho because I am starting to like Kagome. Ugh..._

_So, love it? Hate it? Don't care? Let me hear your opinions, please! They would be really helpful to me!_

_Now, press that pretty purple button and review! Haha._


End file.
